Love Will Tear Us Apart Again
by achaean
Summary: A fresh out of Hogwarts Severus learns of Lucius' engagement to Narcissa.


Author Diddy: Well, this piece was written a while ago, and is set in the same 'universe' as Switchblade - call it a prequle if you will.It features a young Severus and Lucius with a pre-established relationship between them. I'm not planning on adding more to this, but am willing to be over ruled by my readers, though it will not be a very happy piece if you convince me to write more on it.

shrugs Anyway, I place it here for your approval, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they belong to the glorious JK Rowling, a woman who neeeeds to hurry up and write that seventh book before I go mad.

_thoughts_

Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again

Palms to his face, tears leaking from tightly closed eyes, the young man stands on a balcony overlooking a well wooded piece of land. Black hair hung across his slightly gaunt cheeks hiding slim, long fingered hands. Shoulders shaking with his sobs he jerks his hands up through his hair. Onyx eyes still dripping hot tears he closes his fingers around the wrought iron railing before him. Leaves shivering, a low hanging branch shifts below, a pale hand pushing it to the side. Golden hair held back from the young man's aristocratic face he glances up at the one in black. _Why does he have to come now? Has he not done enough to hurt me already? I thought he was going to be with me forever, nothing to come between us. Ah my love – NO! I cannot show weakness, Father would be displeased, he never liked the fact that he stood by me._

"Sev! Severus!" Lips pressed together the blond steps free of the trees and crosses his arms over a silk covered chest. Pale blue eyes frown as he stares at the balcony's current occupant, "Severus Snape, what in the name of Salazar are you going on about?"

Knuckles tightening whitely Severus leans over the rail and, onyx eyes glinting with anger and betrayal, snarls, "You are getting married tonight, married to that – that bitch!"

Pale hand wafting in the air the blond shrugs, "You know she means nothing to me Sev, this marriage was arranged for me at my birth. She might as well be a mere puppet for all I care." Smile curling his mouth he holds his hand up to Severus. "Come on Sev, you know that I love you, do you not? I will make sure Narcissa knows this. After I give the Malfoy line an heir she will not matter, I promise, than I can devote my time to you. Just a little break love before we can spend the rest of our lives together."

_Oh were it that I could believe that, that I could accept that, but it is too late._ Chin falling to his chest Severus curls his arms protectively about his shoulders. "You do not understand do you Luc? It is too late for us, I – " _Why is this so difficult to say? I wish I could turn and run down the stairs; just throw myself into his arms and forget the past week. _" – I have a new lover."

Blood draining from his face Luc gapes up at Severus as a thin man with crimson eyes glides up behind the shaking young man. Dagger nailed fingers caress the damp cheeks as the man sneers cruelly down at the frozen blond. "Do you truly consider yourself my lover Pet?"

Tongue wetting his lips Severus whispers, "Yes my Master, you are my everything." Onyx locked with blue he drops his arms to his sides as the red eyed one draws him up against his chest. "I would do anything for you Master, my life is yours until I die."

"Sev?"

"Show him how I marked you as mine Pet."

Eyes closing Severus rolls the loose, left sleeve of his robe up to his elbow, baring the mark emblazoned in his pale skin. Bruises surround the mark of a serpent winding out of a skull's mouth.

Lifting a hand from Severus' waist the man digs his claws into the flesh of his inner arm. Jaw tightening as blood colors his Master's nails Severus opens his eyes, staring forlornly down at Luc. "He is mine forever Lucius Malfoy, he will do anything I tell him to."

"That's not true! Dear Merlin Severus, tell me he's lying!" Lucius shouts, hands clenched by his sides.

Cold chuckle sending a chill down Luc's spine the crimson eyed one clicks his tongue, "So young and childish, do you not agree Severus?"

"Yes Master," come the trembling words.

Blood stained fingers trailing down his robe-covered chest the man leers, "Would you kill him if I asked it of you Pet?"

Pain flaring in his black eyes Severus swallows haltingly, "In what manner do you wish him killed my Master?"

"Such obedience, would you not say Lucius? Imagine what I will accomplish with an army of followers devoted to my every whim. Each one of them marked as mine so all will know who is on the winning side. My pets, all of them, my Death Eaters."

Blue gaze glazed with the pain of betrayal Lucius lifts his eyes to Severus once more. "Who are you?"

Hand vanishing beneath Severus' black robes the man smiles, baring pointed teeth; "You may address me as Lord Voldemort."

Gaze hardening the blond nods curtly, "I will remember it Lord Voldemort, now if you will excuse me, my bride is awaiting me." Turning back to the trees he murmurs, "I hope you enjoy your new pet Lord."

Black eyes watch his back vanish into the trees in the direction he came from as Lord Voldemort bends his mouth to Severus' throat.

_What have I done? _


End file.
